This invention relates to a versatile form of workpiece holding device which can be used as a clamp or a vise and which has replaceable jaw elements for ready conversion of the device as between a gripping tool for circular section workpieces and a gripping tool for flat workpieces.
It is an object of the invention to provide a workpiece holding device which can be used for diverse gripping operations either in a workshop, in situ in a field situation, or in the home.
Another object of the invention is to provide a workpiece holding device which can easily be converted either to grip flat or round objects, without the need for specialized tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a workpiece holding device having tilt and swivel adjustments allowing the attitude of the device to be adjusted in order to suit different operations.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a workpiece holding device with movably adjustable jaws.
Still a further and more generalized object of the invention is to provide a convenient multipurpose workpiece holder which forms a useful workshop adjunct.